The Other Side Of The Fence
by Emcullen711
Summary: A girl at the age of seventeen has discovered that she likes one of her close guy friend.  He says he like another other than her.  Even through all the pain she is still there for her friends.  What happens when things get twisted?
1. Ugh! Why Harry Potter!

_**Summary:**_

_**A girl at the age of seventeen has discovered that she likes one of her close guy friend. He says he like another other than her. Even through all the pain she is still there for her friends. What happens when things get twisted? Will Clary ever be with Jace? Will they even get everything cleared up? Is he the one to fix the hole that is in her heart from another?**_

_**A/N:: Well everyone, I revised my story. I couldn't handle all the errors I had made. So, I will still try to post a 'real' new chapter as soon as possible. I am working REALLY hard on this. It is harder than I thought to write about my Ex-Boyfriend. Lol. I hope that you all will continue to stick it out with me. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**UGH. . . . Why Harry Potter!**_

**Pain make your way to me, to me.**  
**And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight,**  
**This heart will start a riot in me, Let's start, start, hey!**  
**Why do we like to hurt so much?**

**-Paramore (That's what you get)**

This is NOT how I wanted to spend my Friday night! My two best friends, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis, love Harry Potter. Also my little (well, little to me anyway) Sister, Aline Claymark, and another friend of mine, Maryse Haras. Then there's me, Clarissa (Please. . . . Call me Clari) Claymark who is the totally opposite. In about ten-fifteen minutes we will be on our way to go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Yea-NO! I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan. The Twilight Saga was always my thing.

I look out my kitchen window and see that Maryse had pulled up and parked across the street. I run outside to meet her, except she goes to the trunk. She starts to pull something out. Is that a. . . Vacuum? Yep, it's a vacuum.

"My Dad told me to bring this to you. He didn't say why thought?" Maryse had said.

HA! I remember the conversation I had with my high school band director, Mr. Haras, about a week ago when I told him my vacuum was broken. He said he'd give me one. . . . I didn't think he was serious about it!

"Oh wow. . . . Well, come on and we'll take it inside." I told her and on the way inside she said, "Aren't you excited for HP!"

"Are you serious? You know I hate Harry Potter. I'm being forced to go to this because we saw 'The Last Airbender'. You know that Maryse."

"Oh well, I am! Hey, Isabelle. Hey, Simon. Hey, Acline."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Of course my mother would say that, and in that tone of voice for no reason. My mother, Mrs. Jocelyn Claymark, was in her mid-fifties, dark skin, graying hair that she had me dye red, and glasses that didn't really help her eye sight since she could still never see.

"Oh Hi, Mrs. Claymark. My Dad told me to bring this to you guys."

"Why?"

"Momma, Mr. Haras and I were talking a few days ago, and he said sweeping carpet isn't good, and he would give us the vacuum since they have a better one at home."

"Oh. Tell him I said thank you please."

"OK. Are you guys ready to go?"

Simon, being Simon, said, "I've only been ready for God knows how long now!"

"Shut up, and stop being smart before I pop you!" And just like that, we fell into are 'Big Browther and little sister' banter. In the middle of are banter, I yelled, "Bye Momma. Bye Daddy!" and went to acting goofy with my friends.

On our way to the movie theater, we were all goofing off in the car and I got a call from a really good friend of my good friends, Jace Wayland. Jace was a cool down to earth guy. He was nice, caring, and always made sure that I wasn't getting hurt. Even though I did, he couldn't have prevented that, and it also wasn't his job to do that, though many times he made it seem like it was.

"Hey Jace what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just called to tell you that Maia and I can't come tonight. . . . She forgot." Suddenly in the background I heard a female shout, "SORRY CLARI!" No other that Maia I'm sure. Even though Maia had graduated with the class before me, because of her age, she still acted like she was in high school because most of her friends and boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, were there.

"Oh it's OK, don't worry about it."

"No, I wanted to see it and she knows that." Ugh. . . . He was playing the guilt trip card, and I knew all too well what face went with that card. YIKES!

"I'm sure you'll see it soon."

"Hey, you have to text me Jace cause I'm in the car and Maryse is giving me death glares."

"Oh OK will do. Bye."

"Bye."

After that we just goofed off till we got in the theater.

We had been in the movie for maybe twenty minutes when I finally got a text from Jace. A smile broke out across my face. All it said was "Hey", and I was smiling like no tomorrow! There is something seriously wrong with me.

"_Hey what's up?.."_ My friends made fun of me because I have this weird way that I text when I text people.

"_Nm chillin thinkin hbu"_

"_Watchin this awful movie.. Whatcha thinkin bout?.."_

"_How is it awful and a girl"_

"_OOOO WHAT GIRL!.. and cause I dnt lyk hp.."_

"_I'm nt sayin and y"_

"_I was nvr a hp fan.. Idk just couldn't get n2 it.. Come on just tell me.."_

"_O ok"_

"_So.. R u gonna tell me?.."_

"_U already kno who it is already"_

"_So.. Tell me.."_

"_I like Iz"_

"_My Iz?.. Isabelle Lightwood?.."_

"_Yea"_

I looked over at Iz. Why was I angry. . . . Hurt. . . . Upset with her when this was totally not her fault. I didn't understand why I was feeling these feelings towards my friend. Then I thought, 'Am I jealous of Iz?'. Was I hoping that he would have said my name instead of any other female on this earth (yea I think to the extremes. . . . Sue me!) Then it hit . . . . I like Jace. I've always like Jace. Ever since that girl introduced us a year ago back in November. Well, maybe a few months into are friendship. Ugh. . . There goes the little self-esteem that I had in me for the night. How come none of the guys wanted me. The guys in my life just wanted my better looking friends. I could never and would never be the 'hot girl friend that all of her friends secretly wanted to date'. I would always be the girl that her friends would never want to make more of.

"Aw.. REALLY ?.. That's cute.."

Seeing as he didn't say me, I'll just put my feelings aside for my friends. . . Like I always do.


	2. Ugh! Are you Fucking serious!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Really?. . . . Are you serious?**_

**If you let me I could I'll show you how to build your fences set restrictions  
Separate from the world a constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight  
Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back cause this road is all you'll ever have.**

_**-Paramore (Fences)**_

All week I've felt like shit. All day Monday I've felt like shit. Today is Tuesday, two days before Thanksgiving. Can you guess how I fell? If you guessed like shit, then 'Ding Ding Ding! WE HAVE A WINNER!'

So, right now I'm sitting in my Senior English class not paying attention to _Canterbury Tales_, like I probably should. I can't help it. For some reason, Jace keeps popping back into my mind. But. . . It doesn't make sense for me to feel this way because he wants Iz and not me. Damn, that hurts more than it should. _**Sigh**__, _I don't know. I'll hide my feelings and everything like usual. _**Riiiiiiiing**__!_

I picked up my books and purse, and said my 'See you later!' to my friends. Two steps out the door and who do I see when I look up. . . No other than Jace Christopher Wayland!

"J.C.!" I yell as he looks my way as a simile breaks out across his face.

"Clarissa!" He yells back as he gave me his usual bone crushing hug. After he put me down he said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Same old, same old. You allllready know!"

After we laughed, I noticed that this kid named Ed, who was one of Jace's friends, was standing there. Jace, who had left his arm around my waist from the hug, (Hum. . . Maybe that's why I was feeling warm?) had said "Hey" to Ed. Ed said "Hey who is this?" Before I could introduce myself Jace said, "This is my new girlfriend," as he said that, not only did he give me another bone crushing hug again, but even though it felt nice when he said that I was shocked and slightly hurt. It was all a joke to him and that wasn't fair to me. So, me being me, I got defensive. So, before I could stop myself I said, "Um, no 'cause you like my best friend 'member?"

I walked away going right in between the boys. As I walked away I felt bad for being rude. So, I did the best hair flip and breath-taking simile I could manage over my left shoulder, and saw he was talking to Ed, but giving me side glances as I walked away. Well, at least I got some type of reaction out of him.

For the rest of the day, Jace was the main thing, person, everything on my mind. Every class after, and during matter of fact, English, he was my objective. Business, psychology, statistics, lunch, more statistics and wind ensemble band! He was at the front of my mind.

After band, I walked out with Maryse, and waited for Simon to come out of his art class. When we got to the main hallway to wait on Iz, she and Jace came up to me yelling at each other talking about how the other had hit them. I roll my eyes and give a slight simile at are everyday routine. "Stop yelling! Iz, what happened?"

"JACE HIT ME ON MY ARM AND IT HU-"

"NO I DI-" I stopped him with my 'Keep talking and see what the snuck happens next!' look. "You guys are so stupid," I walked away laughing while everybody went to their locker.

That night I was cleaning the kitchen, like always, listening to my playlist I made online. I heard my cell phone ring, singing loudly _Church_ by T-Pain, telling me that I had a call. Seeing it was Iz I answered, "Hello?"

Everybody made fun of the way I answered the phone because I sounded like a 'proper white girl' when I answered a phone, a stranger, when I was being shy, or when I was talking to someone much older than me.

"Clarissa?"

"Yeah Iz, what's up?"

"I got a question about _Canterbury Tales_."

"Shoot for it."

After we talked about that gosh awful story, I got a text message. Can you guess from who? Anybody? Anybody? Wait. Wait. Did someone just say Jace? 'Cause if you did. . . Your correct! TEN POINTS FOR TEAM EDWARD! (What? I'm not a fan of Harry Potter and I'm Team Edward; Just because Jacob is effin' sexy doesn't mean I like book Jacob. EW!)

Asking Iz to hold on a sec, I looked back at the message which had only said, _"Hey"_. I sent him a message saying, _"Hey what's up?.."_

"_Nm thinkin"_

"_Whatcha thinkin bout?.."_

"_U"_

As soon as I saw that I yelled, "Iz!"

"Yeah, what?"

"Is it weird that Jace said he was thinking of me?"

"Sorta, I guess. I don't know."

Just realizing I had never replied back to him I said, _"Wat bout me?.."_

"_That I lyk u"_

Since I was in utter shock with that confession, I almost yelled at Iz saying, "Iz. . . Jace just said he likes me."

"Wait, who?"

"Jace, Iz, Jace!"

"Well. . . Do you like him?"

"One sec." I ran back to my room, grabbed my headset, and told Iz, "OK, I'm back."

"So?"

"So, what?"

I ignored her to prolong the moment, and replied to Jace, _"Really?.."_

"Wait, what Iz?"

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"_Yea I do"_

"What question?"

"_Oh.. Ok then.."_

"Do. You. Like. Him. Clarissa?"

"_So im just sayin I think u and me should go out"_

"IZ HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!"

"Jace?"

"Yes dum-dum! Who else would I be talking about?," As I went back to washing dishes to try and distract myself. Iz asked, "What are you gonna say?" I already knew my answer, "No."

"_We can't.."_

"No you don't know, or you're saying no?" Rolling my eyes, "I'm saying no. He broke up with one of my best friends a little over a week ago. . . What else could I do?"

"_Why". "U broke up wit Tess a wk ago.."_

"You know. . . What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Iz, either way I can't be like her. It hurts to know your best friend betrayed you to get laid by your once love. Though In more than one way I wouldn't be like her." Sebastian Verlac and Celine Herondale. The two biggest people on my hit list. Seb. Sigh. The boy was suppose to love ME. . . NOT my so called best friend Cece. It still hurts like all hell to know they lied to me about their relationship. Like SERIOUSLY! I told her if she wanted to dat- never mine. I don't want to think about that right now.

"It's OK Clari. Don't worry about that. Just I think you should go out with him."

"_I totally 4got bout that I got u" "Thanks.."_

"Why do you think that? I mean, you don't think it would be weird?" This was the first time Iz ever told me to go after I guy. With my first boyfriend, Magus Bane, she thought he was really sweet. Which don't get me wrong, he is. Too sweet if you ask me. That's why it didn't work out with us, I'm not mean (OK, so I can be a totally bitch at times if you catch me at the wrong time and place, whatever!) but Magus couldn't stand up for himself nine times out of ten. Really, how the hell am I suppose to work with that? But she never said "I think you should go out with Magus." Ne-ver!

Anyway, back on topic. _"I want u :(" "Im sorry.."_ After that he never texted back and I didn't stress over it. . . Or I didn't let him think that anyway.

"No. I don't know why, I just think that you two should go out." Well then. After that, her mother said that she had to go. We said are goodbyes and got off the phone.

I really didn't know what I should do. Plus about this happening today is that I don't have to face him. I knew if I had to see him tomorrow morning it would be ten times worse for both of us. Him thinking I don't want him, and me knowing that I really did want him on the inside. Just that nobody could know because he dated Tess. 'What she doesn't know won't her.' Damn it Iz. I'm going to kill her. She is really making me rethink his offer. And I can't do that. I'll ask Simon.

"_Hey bro guess wat!.."_

"_Wat?"_

"_Jace just asked me out!.."_

"_So u guys r going out now?"_

"_No.."_

"_Y nt"._

"_Cause he just broke up with Tess lyk last wk?.. I cnt do tht 2 her!.."_

"_Shyt… Who said she hd 2 kno"._ What the hell is up with him and Iz? It's like they're twins; always thinking the same even though they aren't even close to each other.

"_So.. U think I should go wit him 2?.."_

"_Yea I do"._

Well. . . Looks like I have some thinking to do over the thanksgiving break. . .


	3. Everything is Everywhere!

**A/N:: Hey guys! Sorry it as taking me FOREVER to get this story moving, but it was a lot harder to write than I thought. I thought about not continuing altogether, but I knew someone you REALLY liked the way the story was headed, so I sucked it up for you guys, and got writing. It's a good outlet for me now. Well, I won't keep you guys waiting must longer. Enjoy please!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Everything Is Everywhere!**_

_****_**Now I'm sitting here going half crazy  
Cause I know he still thinks about me too  
And there ain't no way in hell  
That I can just be friends with you**

_**-Trey Songz (Can't Be Friends)**_

Today was one of my favorite days of the year. Thanksgiving! I love this holiday just because this is usually the day where all my family gets together and we goof around and have fun with each other. But this year. . . Things were different. My Grandfather had past away January 10, 2009. No holiday has ever really been the same since my mother parents have past away. We've made it work though. Just not this time. My mother and her sister don't even talk anymore, and because my father said so, I'm not allowed to speak with them either. I think this is totally not fair because they are MY family and I love them. I don't see how they expect me to just cut them out of my life when my parents just wanted to get rid of me for a while they would drop me off over there anyway. I couldn't and I wouldn't. My mother understood that more than my father, so I just had to talk to them without either one of them knowing. It worked best that way.

Okay Clari. No negative thinking today. Wake up so you can go pee. . . In the bathroom, and not your bed. When I got done with my morning business, I went up front to see if the "Macy's Thanksgiving Parade" was on yet. "Clarissa, can you come help me please!" "Yes, Ma'am!" I don't understand why she cooks for a group of twenty instead of a group of seven. She didn't even cook like this when we went to spend it with my family! I wasn't complaining though. At least I had food for a while without having to try and cook. That wouldn't be pretty.

I set up the parade on the television in the living room, and sat in the kitchen in the chair where I was closest to the T.V. Some really old people were on the screen singing 'Are land is Your Land'. I had a sudden flashback to my Psychology class from Monday when we were talking about how the Europeans pushed the Natives over to the West, and took over their land. I told my mother what happened and she said, "Hell yeah they did! Bullshit if this is our land too! They took over this land because they had guns! I bet you if the Indians had guns and canons they would've whooped the shit outta them!" I had nothing to say, and if I did I don't think I could have said anything because I was laughing to hard. I was gasping for air, about to fall out of the chair, and about to drop the half-way peeled potato on the floor. It only made me laugh harder because she kept rambling on saying, "Right. Lyin' mother fuckers. Would've beat the fuck out of them if they played fair. They knew to got damn well that trading beads and shit like that wasn't fair. Pisses me off." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was screaming and crying from laughing so hard. I even woke up Aline. I told her what we were talking about and she started laughing as hard as I was.

Around 1 o'clock, I knew I had to start getting ready because I was going with Simon to his family gathering for the day. Well, it was going to be me, him, and his girlfriend, one of my close friends, Emma Roberts. She had a twin, Maia. The three of us were really good friends, including another friend of mine named Jem Carstairs that lived with her, but she was out of town because of the holiday.

"Clarissa, go ask Simon if he wants to come with us to deliver cakes." "Yes ma'am." For some reason he wasn't answering his phone, so I just walked to his house. Since we live about twelve houses away from each other. . . Literally. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer the door. Damn, it's cold for November! His little brother answered the door, I stepped inside, looked around the living room and say that he was standing there with a Wii controller in his hand. He was just standing there looking at me. I decided that I should probably tell him why I'm here. "Momma wants to know if you want to come with us to deliver cakes to some people." "OH UM, YEAH! When?" "Um. . . Now!" "OH!" He started running in place then took off to his room. I laughed at him, and felt my phone vibrate in pocket. I answered, not looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare, is it okay if I come over now?" I knew as soon as she said my name it was Emma on the phone. . . And was she crying?

"Yeah, sure, Emma, no prob. What happened?" "MY FUCKING BROTHER, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" "Kyle? What happened with Kyle?" "He busted down the door and he hit me in the head, and busted my head opened. Right above my right eyebrow and it hurts!" "OK, Emma, just hurry up and get here OK?" "Thanks. I'll see you in a few." "No prob. See you," "Love you, bye." "Love you too, bye."

"Hey Sim, hurry up! Em is on her way. She was hurt, so she's coming over early!" "What happened?" He said as he came up to me by the door. He was breathing hard and struggling to put his shoes on. I rolled my eyes at him, and said, "Her brother busted her door down when she was right there, and busted her head open. She should be pulling up in a few minutes." "Oh my God is she OK?" "Yeah she's OK. I guess I should've asked if she wanted to go to the ER. I'll ask when she gets here." "Yeah, that would've been smart dumbass." "Fuck you!"

Before he could get a reply out, my phone vibrates. I hold one finger for him to hold on while I pull it out and start to walk out the door while looking at the screen _**Emma**_. I should've known. "Hey what's up?" "I'm outside Sim's house." "OK, I see you." I wave while she looks up and hangs up the phone. I follow, and when I know she can hear me I said "Where is it?" She pulls back her bangs to reveal an at home stitch about an inch long. "Oh my gosh are you OK?" "Yeah I'm OK, I'm just tired of my family trying to put me in the hospital!" She goes on to talk about how every year her brother and sister do something that ends her in the hospital. This year alone has ended her in there about 8 times. To that I said, "Damn girl, I'm sorry." "Yeah, so am I."

My Momma pulls up, and she looks at me like I ran away from home. "Is Sim coming or no?" "No he's coming, he had to change when I asked him, and then we were waiting for Emma to get here too." "Oh, OK. Is she coming with?" She looked over at Em as I said, "Em, do you want to go with us to deliver cakes to random people?" "Yeah I'll go," she replied.

So, after we get done dropping off cakes to two people, one being my mentor/"big sister", we got dropped off at Sim's house to get Emma's car and drive the 30 seconds it took to get to my house from his. We then went inside, Ali was playing her tenor sax, so I went and got my clarinet. We were playing _White Christmas_ just for the hell of it, and we were having fun. Of course our mother decided to talk about us, and how we were playing Christmas music and it was the wrong holiday, blah blah BLAH!

I heard a knock at the door, and who do I see come in the door, my brother and his prego girlfriend and I don't even know her name? Then again, when it came to Hodge, I didn't want anything to do with him after the way he treated our mother and father the past few months. I was perfectly OK with the fact that he didn't live with us anymore. It was one less person I had to live with in this tiny house. I said hi to his girlfriend then I told Sim and Em it was time to go. So, we did exactly that, we left for Sim's house. In the car, I was sitting in the back in deep thought about my brother, his girlfriend, and Jace. She didn't look all that pregnant if you ask me. So, I just ignored it, and I mainly forgot about her just that quickly. I didn't want Alec to come back. It was a lot less stressful without him. After what happened in the past with us, I didn't have nightmares anymore, and I was coming to terms with everything that had to deal with us. Just then Simon asked me, "You OK Clare?" He had this look on his face that he knew I wasn't, but we wouldn't talk about it right now if I didn't want to. And trust I didn't want to talk about it AT ALL! Well, not now anyway. "Yeah, I'm good." He nodded in my direction, and went back to talking to Em.

We finally got to his aunt's house – wish is where thanksgiving with his family was this year- and made are way inside. I already knew everyone since Sim and I were so close, but he went through introductions since Em has never met his family as his girlfriend (or friend for that matter). The adults tell us we have to go downstairs because we have to stay with he kids. Whatever. I was sitting on a couch by myself with Em and Sim chilling in a couple of chairs behind me.

Randomly as ever, Sim ask what I was doing. I told him, "I'm thinking. You having fun Bro?" "Yeah, I sure am. What are you thinking about?" "Why Jace would asked me out." "I still think you should go out with him." "Seriously Sim? Why do you think this?" "Because I said so." _**Sigh.**_ That boy is something else I'll tell ya. "What do you think Emma. Do you think I should go with Jace?" She replied with, "Yeah I do." "Alrighty then."

I pulled my phone out; got a blank text up and had it ready to send to Jace. The message said: "_Hey, you got a sec?_" He didn't reply after a few seconds so I assumed he was. In the next ten minutes, Sim and I had to endure his family talking about how we were dating, with Em sitting right there, and how I didn't care if e dated other girls because **insert air quotes** _He knew were home was at. _Seriously? Simon and I. . . GROSS! Well, it was after I knew him for a few months. . . Like 3. My phone randomly vibrated; telling me that I had a text. _**Jace **__"No"_

Here I go. All or nothing they like to say.

A/N:: CLIFFY! Sorry about that guys. But I thought I would keep you on you're toes for Chapter 4! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
